The Hero of the Icarians
by Green-Kun
Summary: Well i wrote this in about 3-4 hours and let me say, it's really good till you get to the end of it, that last bit is kinda seedy sorry but i was hoping to make it a touching story about a man who sacrifices himself to save to people he loves. if you don't like it then just leave it alone i'm not in the mood for hate it's only my first fanfic so. Green-Kun


A gentle breeze cuts over a dry grassy hilltop in the orange blaze of sunset hues. The grass is charred and burnt as the fires of war burn low on the plains. "Come on we need to get to safety." Said Kaiju hurriedly, Kaiju was one of three warriors making their way across the barren charred plains. About three miles back was the marching horde of shadow ghouls and fierce goblins making their way across the landscape towards the band of warriors and the main city of the Icarians. Kaiju stopped looked around and finally said "This will do." He slowly and gently lowered down the wounded girl he was carrying on his back. His companion Ellie came up the small path from which Kaiju had just come up, "Well i don't see them but i can smell them" Ellie said in disgust folding her large white wings back. "Yeah i can too, it's the ghouls they're supposed to strike fear in soldiers before the attack but this is just vomit inducing," Kaiju replied in the same tone of disgust. "So, is she going to live" Ellie asked her expression that one of inquisitivness and of worry. Kaiju quickly bent down to the side of the girl and felt her hands, "Yes she same pretty stable for now." He answered unsure of how She will do in the long run of things. The girl Emma was of age 19 and a skilled warrior tasked with finding a way to fight the evil force leading the army not three miles away. Emma let out a small grunt of pain, she had received multiple wounds and was unconscious for the moment. Kaiju and Ellie jumped towards her to see if she was waking up, no response from her assured them she was still under the cold grip of unconsciousness. Kaiju Slowly reached down for her hand, as he grasped Emma's hand gently her body shook slightly from the cold of his hand against the warmth of her's. He touched the silver ring on her finger and sighed. "How long have you two been together?" Ellie questioned seeing the cold sad look on Kaiju's face almost sensing something was going to happen soon. "About a year soon, we got engaged about a month ago." He answer with a sigh, "i knew it would come to this although, the dark forces were already planning and there i was romancing a girl." He looked at Emma for a minute and then got up and walked towards the distant fire and war drums echoing across the plains like a song of death. he stopped at the edge of the ruins staring out into the fading sunset. "It was worth every bit of my time" he mumbled to himself before reaching into his pack and pulling out a small red vial. "here catch" he tossed the vial to Ellie. She quickly grab it from the air and looked back at Kaiju. "what's in it?" She asked. "It's a mixture of my own and a little bit of blessing from the gods it will speed her body natural healing rate up." He answered quickly before reaching into his pack again to get some dried meat. "Don't drink it yourself, it's got a side effect that i didn't intend for you." He quickly stated motioning for her to administer it to the still unconscious Emma. Ellie cracked open Emma's mouth pouring the vials contents into it and making sure she swallowed it. "How long before this stuff kicks in?" Ellie said looking at the remaining deep red drops of the vial before handing it back to Kaiju. At that moment Emma coughed a few times and grunted in pain again. "Not long she'll be walking again in a day or so." he replied with a small grin on his face. Emma's face started to retain it's color and her wings began to twitch. She was on the verge of waking up but couldn't. Kaiju Stretched his huge Black Wings and handed Ellie a small loaf of bread from his pack. "You need your strength if your going to save the Icarians" He said as he handed her the bread and waited for her to take a bite out of it. "What about you, i thought you were to save us you are a god." She replied confused. Kaiju drew the two giant steel swords from their sheaths on his back pressed up next to his wings. "I'm going to hold them off here, give you all the time you need to get the crystal back to the city and finally end this cursed war" he said not at all happy about what he was about to do. Emma had just barely awoken and with a small gentle voice said "But won't you die?" Kaiju turned and ran over to Emma's side and grasped her hand again. He slowly pulled her hand close to his heart and looked into her eyes. Emma smiled weakly she was still in a lot of pain. "It's okay Emma gods don't bleed" This was apparent by the bruises he had gotten when they fought their way to the crystal, the battle in which Emma had obtained several wounds and Ellie had some minor cuts. Emma looked back into Kailua's eyes "Be careful my love" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and feel asleep in his arms. He slowly bent down and kissed her on the cheek. he turned to Ellie "Can you fly again?" He asked hurriedly. Ellie stretched her wings and flapped them a couple times. "Yeah it's getting better now" She answered. "Good take Emma to the sanctuary of the main Cathedral in the capital city, show the priest the crystal he'll know what to do, i'll keep these Bastards at bay as long as i can" He instructed. he reached for a small pendant hanging over his goblin blood stained armour seemingly untouched by the foul black liquid. he forcefully yanked the pendant breaking the chain and he grasped Emma's hand once more and placed the pendant in it, he closed her hand and gave a small nod as he let go rose to his feet and was about to take off into battle. "Wait!" Ellie cried out to him. "You're not coming back are you." She said with a cold expression. "No, i'm not going to be coming back from this but i'll still be here in a way you'll understand very soon" He answer as he turned to face the ever closer drumbeats and and orange flame. The sun had gone down night was upon them. "Go now and don't look back" he motioned for Ellie to pick up Emma and fly to the city. Ellie carefully picked Emma up and Flapped her wings lifting her and Emma off the ground. "i thought gods didn't bleed" she yelled to him before he flew off. "They don't" Kaiju replied sternly. Ellie realized what he meant by it and had a grim expression as she turn to the city and flew off as fast as her wings would allow. Kaiju now hovering above the cliff started to move towards the Fire and drums both swords drawn and blood stained. he was ready to accept his fate, he saw the army of dark beings emerge over the hill. the battle lasted hours as Kaiju cut down enemy after enemy, an arrow split through the air and buried itself in his wing, pain shot through his body as he fell to the ground. but there was still fight in him he leaped to his feet and started slashing through waves of goblins and ghouls. finally after another couple hours a bright light shown in the sky. Kaiju looked up at the light several woulds in his body. "It's done" He muttered to himself. suddenly pain shot through Kaiju's body as he turned to see what had happened he saw a large goblin blade appearing through his left side. "Damn!" he cried out realizing he got distracted by the light suddenly all the goblins and ghouls started fading away, but it was too late Kaiju's wounds were too severe, he was going to die. he fell to his knees pulling the goblins sword from his side. "Killed by a goblin, guess i didn't see that coming." He said to himself in disgust of his wounds. no amount of magic could save him, his fate was sealed by the gods. He slumped over on to his back lying in the dry blood stained grass the bodies of the slain disappearing around him. he stared blankly into the sky waiting for the cold embrace of death to take his soul from his body. Kaiju had defeated hundreds of the enemy's ranks this in itself was an amazing achievement to accomplish single handedly but Kaiju remained disappointed that he hadn't slain more of the ruthless horde. sensing his last breath was nearly upon him he Closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted to a warm summer day, the trees swaying in the warm breeze. he saw Emma in front of him, "What are you waiting for? Lets go!" She said joyfully as she grabbed his arm and pull him towards a tall apple tree next to a beautiful lake, they sat down by the lake and she opened a small sack of food and handed him a sandwich she made herself. He smiled at her and she smiled back her hair moving in the breeze. a feeling of peace overcame Kaiju's body and he let a small weak smile slip past as he drifted on into the unknown realm of the afterlife. Ellie arrived on the plains hours later only to see dying fires and the previously beating drums lying on the ground. a feeling of desolation came over Ellies mind as she saw nothing alive. She came over the hill and saw a black trench coat covered in blood and a little farther lay Kaiju's blood stained swords buried into the ground. she found Kaiju's body about 20 meters away in a pool of blood it was a horrible way to die yet to Ellie he seemed almost happy. she kneeled beside the lifeless body and mumbled "not a god, but a true Hero" she picked him up gently and took off again to head back towards the capital city. when she got there the gates were opened people teamed the streets waiting for the return of the hero who had fought off the horde and saved the city from destruction. but as the gates opened the joy on peoples faces faded to silent prayers for the gods to give him passage to eternal paradise.

Never had an entire city looked so gloomy then on that day as Ellie walked through the gates carrying the body of the Hero towards the Cathedral. upon reaching the doors of the gigantic building the doors were opened by a grim faced elder of the church. "I've brought back the Hero" She said to the elder. "I know you have come in child your friend has finally awoken" he replied as he ushered Ellie into the building. a group of the other elders of the church took Kaiju's body and promised that he will get a Hero's burial. Ellie went upstairs with a grim expression on her face. as she entered the room where Emma had been recovering in she saw Emma sitting up in her bed with a smile on her face. Ellie's Grim expression faded a bit into a forced smile. "Where's Kaiju?" Emma asked worriedly. Ellie face quickly faded again and Emma knew exactly where he was now. her smile immediately vanished as tears welled up in her eyes. "he didn't make it did he?" She questioned hesitantly her voice breaking. Ellie had tears in her eyes as well and she simply nodded. Emma broke out into a silent cry, Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes and said weakly "H-he will be getting a Hero's burial and a special spot in the Palaces Royal Graveyard" She said struggling to get the words from her mouth. Emma's wounds were completely gone as if the gods has taken them away not a scratch was left on her body. Ellie wondered what Kaiju had mixed into the vial she had given Emma to make her heal this fast. The vial of which contained a usual potion for curing sicknesses and minor wounds but Kaiju mixed his blood into the concoction and killed a god of destruction to get it blessed as to carry on his legacy. Kaiju went through great lengths to get this vial he knew he was going to die in a great battle. about a week later Emma and Ellie were deemed Heroes for saving the Icarian race, they were given a large house in the countryside and were Knighted for their service too the Kingdom. Every week at the same time Emma and Ellie visited the Royal Graveyard and on a small hill under an apple tree was Kaiju's grave it was a large headstone with carvings of dragons on it's sides. They stayed there for hours telling about their days. Emma was with child, Ellie finally knew what he meant by "i'll still be here in a way you'll understand very soon"

The vial that contained Kaiju's blood along with the blessing of a god who he tortured and killed to get it gave Emma a child. the boy was born with black wing and one white wing and jet black hair. "Like his father." Ellie said holding the child. She smiled at Emma. "He'll probably be a hero just like him too." Emma added with a grin on her face.

.


End file.
